1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication state detection method and a communication state detection program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication state detection method and a communication state detection program suitable for use to detect a communication sate between an audio apparatus, for example, of the mini component system type and a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A management method for a network connection which is applied to communication of various data of a personal computer or an electronic apparatus such as an AV (Audio Visual) apparatus through a network is known and disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-295285. According to the management method, various troubles which occur in such communication as described above are classified into two types which are detected separately from each other. One of the two types of troubles includes troubles which occur with an apparatus itself such as disconnection or failure of a LAN (Local Area Network) cable used for connection to another electronic apparatus or failure of a LAN board of the apparatus itself. The other of the two types of troubles includes troubles which occur outside an apparatus itself such as going down of a server as a destination of connection or traffic congestion. The two types of troubles are detected separately from each other, and a trouble of the apparatus itself is detected immediately without waiting for a timeout period of up to 75 to 80 seconds.